Carta de despedida
by Arandano66
Summary: "A pesar de que tengo toda la eternidad para esperarte, no puedo seguir amándote mientras tu amas a otro, mientras te pasas la vida admirando ciegamente a ese sol al cual adoras en silencio."


Bueno, este es un fic que escribi hace tiempo para un foro de Cazadores de Sombras, esta lleno de cursilerias pero aun asi me gusta asi que lo comparto con ustedes ;D

Bueno, espero que les guste y que me dejen algun review haciendomelo saber :D

Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Cassie Clare ;D

* * *

___Despierto__ sin ti a mi lado una vez más. No me sorprende, siempre lo haces. Después de pasar la noche juntos, te vas sin avisar, sin despedirte, ya estoy acostumbrado._

_Pero aun me gusta imaginar que despierto junto a ti__, no pierdo la esperanza de que, quizás, algún día, al abrir mis ojos por la mañana, lo primero que vea sea tu rostro dormido, sereno, en paz, sin esas adorables arruguitas que se forman en tu frente cuando piensas en algo demasiado. Me gustaría ver los traviesos rayos de sol que se cuelan por la ventana jugar con tus cabellos oscuros, poder admirar el suave movimiento de tu pecho subiendo y bajando armoniosamente con tu respiración acompasada, poder mirar detenidamente las pálidas cicatrices que decoran toda tu piel, esas que tanto me gusta acariciar cuando exploro tu cuerpo con mis manos cuando hacemos el amor._

_Quizás algún día podré observar tus ojos abrirse con las primeras luces de la mañana, podré ver como brillan esos mares interminables que se esconden bajo tus parpados cerrados__ en los cuales me ahogué inevitablemente gran cantidad de veces, podré sonreírte y ver que tu me sonrías, podré besarte tiernamente sobre los labios y ver el leve rubor que aparece sobre tus mejillas._

_Pero todo esto son solo ilusiones__ y fantasías, se muy bien que solo eres mío por las noches, al reparo de la luna, cuando el cielo se tiñe de negro y las estrellas brillan como pedacitos de diamante incrustados en el firmamento. Cuando aparecen las primeras señales del alba, cuando el sol se asoma de nuevo, te alejas de mí. Y yo ya no puedo seguir viviendo a la sombra de ese sol que ilumina tus días. A pesar de que tengo toda la eternidad para esperarte, no puedo seguir amándote mientras tu amas a otro, mientras te pasas la vida admirando ciegamente a ese sol al cual adoras en silencio._

_Decir esto en verdad me lastima, pues __tú sabes muy bien que te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo, solo quería que supieras con certeza lo que siento por ti, aunque sinceramente creo que nunca tendré oportunidad alguna mientras tu corazón le pertenezca a alguien más._

_Solo dime como __podría entrar en tu corazón, ayúdame a entenderte, a saber que es lo que estas buscando, que es lo que quieres, que es lo que anhelas. Aunque sea un poco, quisiera oírlo, quisiera escuchar esas palabras salir de tus labios, quisiera oírte decir que al menos lo intentaras, que me darás la oportunidad, mejor dicho, que nos daremos la oportunidad de estar juntos. Pero una vez mas, son solo ilusiones vacías, un sueño inútil, siempre abra alguien más, ese al cual amas en secreto._

_Lamentablemente, no puedo seguir así, seguiré con mi vida, tú seguirás con la tuya, esperando pacientemente el momento en que podrás estar junto a él, pero en el fondo, ambos sabemos que él no será capaz de amarte como lo he hecho yo._

_La primera carta de amor que te escribo es, __irónicamente, una triste carta de despedida. Así, sin un último beso de despedida, le pongo un punto final a nuestra historia, una historia de amor que nunca llego a florecer. Sin llantos, sin lágrimas, sin miradas suplicantes, sin silencios incómodos, sin palabras absurdas, así, simplemente te digo adiós._

Puedo escuchar las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre los tejados y las calles desiertas de Brooklyn, hoy amaneció lloviendo. El cielo se pinta de un triste tono gris, llorando sus penas amargas sobre la tierra.

Dejo el papel que acabo de escribir a un lado y aparto la birome hacia el otro. Contemplo detenidamente por unos segundos los finos trazos que decoran la hoja blanca y doy un suspiro. Se que nunca llegara a ti, que terminara en la basura junto a muchas otras antes de que tus ojos la vean. Porque se que no tengo el valor para dejarte ir, para renunciar a ti, te has convertido en algo tan necesario para mi como el propio aire que respiro segundo tras segundo y eso es lo que mas odio de todo esto. Odio permitirme ser el segundo en tu vida, odio no tener el coraje suficiente para ponerle un alto a esta situación, en verdad, odio amarte tanto.

Me levanto y me dirijo al baño, quizás una ducha pueda alejar todo esto que da vueltas por mi mente, quizás el agua se lleve con ella toda esta… frustración que siento en mi ser, para poder sonreír como si todo fuera bien, como si mi en eterna vida no tuviera preocupaciones, como si nada lograra afectar a Magnus Bane, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn.

Antes de llegar oigo ruidos. "Presidente Miau tiene hambre, ayer olvidaste darle de comer" me digo a mi mismo yendo a la cocina, pero el susodicho descansa tranquilamente sobre uno de mis sillones preferidos. Lo acaricio, a lo que responde con un débil quejido, me mira con sus grandes ojos verdes, reprochándome por haber interrumpido su sueño, los vuelve a cerrar para seguir durmiendo.

"Si no fuiste tu, pequeñín, quien…" le susurro jugando con sus orejas, me detengo de inmediato, me siento palidecer.

No es posible, o si? Tú nunca te quedas, porque habría hoy de ser diferente? Me doy prisa por llegar a la habitación y ahí estas, de pie, sosteniendo esa carta que iba a tirar después, pero ahora es demasiado tarde, terminas de leer la última línea y levantas los ojos para encontrarte con los míos.

Me quedo ahí, sin moverme, sin decir nada, sin quitar mi mirada de la tuya, sin respirar, por lo que parece una eternidad hasta que tú te mueves, te diriges hacia mí, con una expresión dolida en el rostro, yo trato de detenerte cuando pasas por mi lado, sin dirigirme la mirada siquiera.

-Alec, espera, no es…- mis palabras salen suplicantes, mientras mis manos tratan inútilmente de agarrarte por el brazo.

-Entonces que es?- preguntas mirándome a los ojos, demandante. Siento miles de espinas lastimando mi corazón, desgarrándolo en pedazos, cuando veo tus ojos ensombrecidos.

-Yo no… no lo se- mi voz suena tan baja, tan desvanecida, tan apagada que apenas la escucho, dudo que me hayas oído.

-Pues para mi esta muy claro- dices fríamente y te separas de mi, no sin antes dejar en mis manos el trozo de papel que ahora se abolla entre mis puños.

Nuevamente me quedo ahí, sin reaccionar, escucho el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse bruscamente. Todo mi mundo se ha venido abajo en solo unos segundos. Me doy cuenta de que te has ido, que si no hago algo rápido, te iras para siempre de mi vida, y que estaré solo nuevamente y realmente no quiero eso, en absoluto.

Sin perder ni un segundo mas, salgo a buscarte, bajo las escaleras y salgo a la calle. Logro verte unos metros más allá y corro para alcanzarte, te tomo por el brazo y te giras sorprendido. Al encontrarme con tu rostro me doy cuenta de que también me amas, dado que lo que cae rodando por tus mejillas empapadas no es la lluvia precisamente, has llorado por mí. Quiero decirte que lo siento, que jamás fue mi intención hacerte daño, que por mas me quiera convencerme de lo contrario, te sigo amando como siempre. Pero lo único que en verdad quiero hacer en esos momentos es besarte. Levanto tu rostro lentamente con una de mis manos, y con la otra limpio torpemente tus lágrimas, mientras tú te rehúsas a mirarme, por lo que me veo obligado a levantar tu cara una vez más hasta que tu mirada se cruza con la mía.

-Lo siento, yo nunca…- mis palabras quedan silenciadas al sentir tus labios sobre los míos.

Se mueven lentamente, probando el sabor de los míos como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran, y en ese momento desearía que el tiempo se detuviera para poderte besar eternamente. Me pierdo siguiendo tu ritmo, lento y acompasado pero mas intenso de lo que pude llegar a imaginar alguna vez.

-Te amo- son las únicas palabras que pronuncian tus labios al separarse de los míos, las únicas palabras que anhelaba oír desde hace tanto tiempo. No te contesto de inmediato, pero estoy tan feliz que mi corazón casi se detiene, ahora son mis labios los que buscan los tuyos.

Besarte, lo único que quiero hacer es besarte. Solo quiero hacerte subir al cielo, y llevarte al infierno al mismo tiempo, algo que no parece real, como una fantasía, como un sueño, ya sabes, esa combinación perfecta a la hora de amar.

Siento el roce de tus labios contra los míos, y antes de darme cuenta, nuestras lenguas se mueven al compás de una danza invisible. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral al sentir tus manos frías deslizándose por mi cabello. Puedo escuchar el latido de mi corazón agitándose contra mi pecho, como si no fuera más que un niño enamorado. Pronto esto no es suficiente para calmar mis ansias, con movimientos torpes te atraigo hacia mí y me pego casi con rudeza, exigiéndote más. Nuestros movimientos se hacen cada vez más rápidos, más necesarios, más urgentes. Un gemido escapa de tu boca al sentir mis labios sobre tu cuello, besando y mordiendo, mientras te estremeces rogándome silenciosamente que no pare. De pronto la lluvia se hace cada vez más fuerte, y aunque tratamos de ignorarla, el peso de nuestras ropas mojadas se hace tan molesto, que nos vemos interrumpidos y obligados a buscar refugio.

Corremos tomados de la mano, cruzamos la calle, ya no hay rastro del sol en el cielo, ni del sol que añoraste por tanto tiempo, las nubes de un gris perla cubren el cielo, las gotas de lluvia bailan a nuestro alrededor, como si lavaran todas nuestras penas y tristezas, mostrándonos el mundo de un color más brillante.

Entramos de nuevo a mi loft, entre besos y leves mordiscos pasamos directo a la cama, arrancando casi con urgencia la ropa del otro, los jadeos escapaban débilmente de nuestras bocas, mezclándose con el sonido de la lluvia mientras nuestras manos exploraban todo a su paso. Las respiraciones agitadas, el sudor de nuestros cuerpos, el latido de nuestros corazones sonando en una misma sinfonía. Dejándonos llevar por esa combinación de sensaciones prohibidas y deseos privados, perdiéndonos en un mar de pasión, olvidándonos por un momento del resto del mundo. En este momento solo somos dos amantes y nada mas importa.


End file.
